darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-01-07 - Truth, Trust
Coruscant: Retreat of the Jedi Knights - Council Chamber ::There is a somber feeling about this wide circular chamber, enclosed all in simple white stonework. The roof ascends overhead in a subtle dome the peak of which is lost to the soft lighting in shadow. Set about the circumfrance of the chamber are a number of simple chairs, each carved of dark wood and uncushioned. Each of these chairs varies in size and shape, but all are of nondescript design. ::Spaced about the perimeter of the chamber are several small open doorways leading without into the courtyard, and between each of these a small recess holds a fountain built into the stonework of the tower walls, bubbling and gurgling with the good cheer and peace of a natural creek. The bowl of each fountain holds a cunning spherical lamp that bobs and floats in the water, and each of these is subtly tinted somwhere in the spectrum between blue and green. The affect of this moderate light dancing with the water across the domed ceiling is ghostly, and the indeed the chamber seems a world of its own: a sanctuary apart from the galaxy without. : Items you can +get: Water Jug : Players: ::Mina Vairde ::Caridris incapacitated ::Eluriel Obvious exits: Doorway into Courtyard. Up to Retreat of the Jedi Knights. : Sunset on Coruscant. The purple-red glow in front of the sinking golden light tinges the tendrils of cloud in a myraid of colours. They colour the Jedi Retreat in this light, but perhaps that mood cannot be lifted by such a fair sight. : The Council Chamber, as of late, has turned into a mini medical center. It is the same this day, brown-robed Jedi work to staunch the wounds of the former Viceroy of Corellia, Aljernic. : One amongst these is Mina Vairde, a strong healer herself. Even if in defense, these wounds were hers to give... Caridris lies on a medical bed, his arms ending in bandage covered stumps. His eyes are closed and his features are pale and drawn. A second cut, a long diagonal line, runs across his chest. He is unconscious as the Jedi work to heal him. Eluriel watches from a short distance away, her eyes are glued to Aljernic's mutilated body. Her expression is blank but her blue eyes are shadowed with horror. She stands a short way back, leaning against the wall, unmoving. In silence does she work, trimming away the charred flesh at Caridris' chest with a hydroscalpel. Staunched with a coagulant foam, he bleeds no blood as the wound is tied and cleaned. : Thick dressings are placed over the wound at his chest, Vairde motioning for one of the assistants to retrieve the nanites from upstairs. Dressed and set about in as much comfort as possible, the black robed woman moves toward the Chancellor. : "I have done the best I am able to. If he is to come out of this, he needs to be drawn back by something. I surmise, that something is you." Eluriel looks levely at Mina. "I'm not sure what you mean," she answers quietly. She still watches Caridris, her voice becomes gentler. "What do you need me to do?" "He wished to die. I would not grant him boon by my hand, but his injuries are still grave yet. He may very well get his wish, but you must give him something to believe, some faith. That there is something beyond the Darkness he surrounds himself in." : Mina glances at Caridris, then back to the blue-eyed Chancellor. "Why? If he lives what will you do to him?" Eluriel snaps at Mina. "I want him to live but if he thinks death is better than the Jedi who am I to take his choice away from him? I will admit my own faith in you is shaken." "What will I do to him?" Vairde asks, a crease in her brows. : "He will be turned over to stand trial for his crimes, lady Chancellor," the Jedi Master says, looking slightly confused. "That is what the Jedi would have done regardless," she adds, glancing at the ex-Viceroy. "Those were the words I uttered to him, preceeded by, it did not have to be this way, and that he had a choice." "Is that another lie, Master? They seem to come so easy to you," the words fly from her mouth and she turns her head. Eluriel walks by and kneels down next the former Viceroy. Her hand touches his terribly pale face. She lets her fingers run over his lips. "My love," she whispers softly to him. "I'm here, please talk to me." The wounded man stirs at Eluriel's touch, his breathing becoming steadier and his heart beat slowing. His eyes slowly flutter open, pale blue orbs looking around and settling on Eluriel. "Elu." he breathes, "What are you doing here? Where am I?" Vairde is quiet, letting the Chancellor have her angry words. She moves to one of the archway doors, looking beyond it to afford the couple some privacy. Eluriel strokes Caridris's sweat-soaked hair. "I'm here Caridiris. Just catch your breath, take a moment before I explain." She presses her lips very slowly to his forehead. "You were very badly injured, my love." The young man raises a stump weakly, moving it to stroke Eluriel's hair. He pauses when the stump enters his vision, gasping and staring at the limb. Closing his eyes, he lets his head fall back on the bed. "What's going to happen to me, Elu?" : Medics approach to take Caridris' temperature and vital signs, checking the dressings at his chest before moving off once more. Eluriel sighs and cradles Caridris's head into her lap. "You probably have a better idea than I do... whatever happens I love you... if they let you go you'll have to stand trial and you know that I can't help you." She lowers her head so her black hair falls down to curtain them off from the rest of the world. Sighing, Caridris says, "I'll never stand trial. -He- will see to that." He looks up into Eluriel's eyes, surrounded by the curtain of her hair. "Remember what I told you Elu. Don't trust anyone. They're trying to control you, manipulate you. Eventually they will kill you. Watch your back." A tear appears at the corner of a blue veined eye, rolling slowly down a pale cheek. "I'm so sorry Elu. I never meant for this to happen...It just got out of control." Tears start rolling down Eluriel's cheeks as well, dropping onto his chin and neck. "Then what? I barely had a chance to have you close to me... You said someday we would be together?" Her head drops lower, she kisses her own tears off of him. "What am I going to do without you? You kept me going. I am alone now." Her hands clutch the back of his head tightly. The small frame of a person just outside the door can be seen, the tell tale red hair that burns bright like fire. Jana's mostly hidden without however, glancing momentarily within before settling green eyes on Mina. Caridris mauled body shudders with silent sobs as he wraps his mutilated arms around Eluriel. "You are stronger than you know. You will surprise them all. Find allies, test them, make them prove you can trust them. Start preparing Elu. They -are- coming for you." Whispering softly, voice full of saddness he adds, "I will always be watching you love." : Bacta mist is set near Caridris, before the Jedi medics shuffle off. Eluriel bites her lower lip, holding back her sobs so her shoulders shake. She can't speak she only nods and chokes back her tears. She flings herself on him for one last moment, one last hold as if grasping for her very life on the edge of a cliff that is quickly crumbling. When she lifts her head she says quietly. "I love you, Caridris, and everything your true name implies." She lifts her head and swallows hard. "He is awake, Master." Caridris returns Eluriel's embrace with equal intensity, holding her as tight as he can with his stumps. After a few moments he releases her, lying back on the bed as the chancellor calls to Mina. The red rims of his eyes stand out against how pale his skin is, still wet from quiet tears. Green eyes after a moment meet green in kind. They settle there for moments, not speaking, before she turns about-- looking at the couple nearby. : "We should move him to the hospital, Supreme Justice Palpatine is an excellent physician, as is Doctor Xibril. If of course, that is alright with you?" Mina asks of the Chancellor, keeping her distance still-- deeming this still a private moment. Eluriel carefully replaces Caridris on the mat, though obviously loathe to let go. Her eyes don't move from his for a second. "As you see fit, Jedi." Her voice is hollow as though she were as close to death as her lover. Murmuring words to two nearby Jedi Knights, the pair bow and move beyond the threshold of the Council Chambers. "I have sent them to alert emergency services, to prepare a critical transport unit for the Viceroy," she says, turning away from the archway then, moving to Caradris and checking the bandages at his chest in silence. : Mina Vairde gets out her First Aid Kit and tries to stabilize Caridris's condition. But Caridris does not improve. The young man watches Mina work with pale blue eyes. He makes no move to resist her, but also does nothing to help. His eyes narrow slowly and the anger is almost tangible in his gaze. FORCE: You experience a triumphant feeling and receive a vision: a cruel smile dancing before your eyes. But whose yellowed teeth slide out from beneath the gummy pale lips to form a rictus grin? Has time shifted, opening onto a future vista? You cannot tell where this vision comes from. FORCE: You experience a cruel feeling and receive a vision: the grin broadens, and there is soft, knife-like laughter Telepathic message: "So you are come to this? A pathetic sight. And yet -- even now, at the end, you have power ... so release your anger." You cannot tell where this vision comes from. Caridris' eyes close for a moment and then open, fear replacing anger. "We're on Coruscant. You brought me to Coruscant! I have to get away from here!" he shouts, suddenly struggling to rise though his injured body refuses to allow him to succeed. Mutilated arms flail, attempting to use hands that are no longer attached to pull himself to his feet. FORCE: You experience a gloating feeling and receive a vision: the mouth opens in laughter, teeth gnashing Telepathic message: "So you are overcome with fear! Good. Give in to your fear. Let it flow through you! Let the fear consume you!" You cannot tell where this vision comes from. : Medics from the Coruscant Medical Center move into the Council Chamber, preparing Caridris for transport to the hospital. Eluriel stares at this. "What? What did you do?! Are you doing something in his mind?!!" Eluriel has grown nearly hysterical in her sudden shock. Mina watches Jana, carefully, before glancing to Caridris. : Eyes flicker to Eluriel, a shake of her golden head. "If he has something in his mind, it is not from me-- mine is lended to Jana Dawnrunner." Yet she makes no move to stop him, the medical personnel from the Coruscant hospital standing away slightly, watching this unfold. : "Why not Coruscant, Caridris?" Vairde asks, looking baffled. Jana looks hard at Mina's form then the red head turns and strides away. But not before throwing off her brown robes and tossing them upon the floor. FORCE: You feel a lessening of your wounds! A hatred wells up from within and brings you great new strength! "You have no idea. You are all fools. You can't help me!" Caridris shouts, all his pain and rage and fear building inside him until he screams his hatred at the universe in one long, animalistic howl. His pale eyes are almost white and the blue veins around his eyes spread over more of his face as he struggles to his feet, looking less sentient and more feral with each moment. FORCE: You experience a cruel feeling and receive a vision: a sensation as if of being brushed on the back of the neck Telepathic message: "Young fool ..." You cannot tell where this vision comes from. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Palpatine and transmit a hateful feeling and a vision: Caridris striking down Mina with a lightsaber and then attacking more shadowy figures, hacking and slashing.. FORCE: You experience a cruel feeling and receive a vision: visions of exploding suns Telepathic message: "Now call upon your power and destroy them! You are full of rage--full of hate! for them, for me, for the entire Galaxy! Let your fury set you free!" You cannot tell where this vision comes from. Eluriel jumps back, looking completely bewildered. She takes a few steps back. Her tears are mostly gone. Whatever howls in the room isn't Caridris to her anymore. She only made it a few steps before the surge of dark energies was felt. Green eyes widen, not at the sensation but rather what was before her. A soft look crosses over Jana's expression as she tilts her head looking off into the distance. Turning, she walks back to the room entering it and seeing Eluriel's expression. "Eluriel." The voice of Jana is soft and warm. "Please, come over to me..." She holds out a hand to the woman. It takes some effort, but then Jana's green eyes blink and when they reopen she finds some hope to send to Eluriel. Mina remains standing where she is, this having been witnessed from Caridris twice in the last two days. "Chancellor," she murmurs low, a hand swatting the back of her neck as a shiver runs up her spine-- eyes misting a moment before becoming clear again-- fixed on Caridris. "You call upon the Dark Side in this place of Light... restrain yourself, fight it," she booms, blinking away the vision she recieved, mind not so easily molested. : "Fight it, Caridris... fight!" Eluriel swiftly moves across the room and takes Jana's hand. She doesn't say anything, she doesn't look back, she puts all her attention on the girl. Caridris's white eyes fixate on Mina, the obvious source of his problems. He raises his stumps towards her, another howl of hate and pain escaping his lips as he reaches out with the force. A chair trembles and then flies across the room at the Jedi Master. COMBAT: Caridris hurls a small chair toward Mina Vairde! COMBAT: Mina Vairde tries to dodge, but Caridris's flying debris seriously wounds her. Jana takes Eluriel's hand and gently touches her arm with the other, voice dropping low and looking up at the woman. It is strained, there is a dark nasty bruise now visible along her jaw. The girl glances momentarily beyond but then is back looking at Eluriel. Speaking in whispers to the woman. Jana whispers: Eluriel, just look at me. Do not look back. And please do not squeeze my hand to hard. *A small smile* For they are very tender. You have questions, ask. No one sees us, no one cares and I am bound to nothing now. Eluriel keeps her back to the scene, but her eyes are still tightly closed. She loosens her grip on Jana and lowers her voice to reply. You whisper, "What? What do you mean you aren't tied to anyone? What's going on? My questions are endless Jana." to Jana. The chair hurled at her hits Mina, at the shoulder-- causing her a wobble. "Caridris," she says, firmly, eyes alight with a fire then as she picks up the chair with her hands, setting it back right. : "This is a place of peace," she shouts, defiant but not angry-- anger is not in her nature. "Fight your Puppet Master's hold on you, you are stronger than this!" she bellows, an echo that pierces the very shadows of the Council Chamber. : "Everybody out," the Jedi Master orders, Knights sealing off the archways that lead out of this place-- blocking out the light with the gentle sway of hooded and robed silence. : "Fight him, Caridris-- for yourself, for your love, for your -own- peace!" : The medics from Coruscant medical center go running for cover-- flying chairs?! WTF?! Jana continues to gently touch Eluriel's arm attempting to soothe the woman. Orders to leave? Jana don't take no orders. She instead whispers, managing a very slight smile then gently turns Eluriel. Jana whispers: Now, we will deal with now first Eluriel. The Force has two sides, the Light and the Dark. The Dark is manipulative, greedy, power. It consumes from within and turns a person into what they were not meant to be. You must look now. For your own heart. Because this person is not the man you loved. This is someone consumed by hate, and by fear, and by anger. This is what I could become if I gave into those feelings, what any Jedi... anyone who can feel the force become. You asked me what the force felt like, and I told you peace and tranquility. This is the opposite of those things, the Dark Side. It begins a simple path but consumes. It always consumes Eluriel. This... this is what the Jedi fight. This is what Gean will become. This is why we tried to get to Aljernic before it came to this point. But you must look Eluriel. You must see with your own eyes what we fight. The dark beast of your visions, is not a person alone. It is the Dark Side... face it... as I must face it every waking day. Caridris advances on Mina, her words lost to him as he continues to scream a wordless cry, railing against the universe and all who live in it. A second chair rises into the air and flies towards the Jedi Master at a wave of his handless arm. Tears are streaming down his face as he attacks. COMBAT: Caridris hurls a small chair toward Mina Vairde! COMBAT: Mina Vairde does not move, but Caridris's flying debris misses her and falls to the ground. Eluriel slowly turns around, she opens her eyes and stares at Caridris, his soulless eyes and the chair flying through the air. Her own cheeks are wet with tears she does not remember crying. Her shoulders roll inwards as if she has recieved a physical blow to her chest. She slowly turns back to the Padawan and lowers her voice once more. You whisper, "Are the Jedi any better? Your Master admits to lying and withholding information from me and things that could harm the Republic! I brought you Gean because I worried. Aljie... I had no idea. This is not about you Jana, but who am I to trust? I am lost.... is there hope for him? How did this happen?" to Jana. Mina stays standing in place as another chair comes for her; the Jedi Master's face contorts from its usual peace, to a grim, pale visage. The chair is stopped mid-air at her head, falling to the ground and crashing hard. It splinters and shatters on the hard stone floor of the Council Chamber, pelting nearby Knights with debris. Perhaps her ire rises, though the inner calm she has takes over, her words soft. : "You can pelt me with chairs all day, Caridris-- if that is what it takes to stay the scream in your mind, so be it!" she shouts, loud enough for all her and in the Courtyard to hear. : "Break your puppet strings, Caridris; block out the white noise, turn-- Light awaits you!" Jana moves slightly so that she is in better position to defend Eluriel if she must, but her voice keeps it's quiet hushed whispers to the woman. Head nodding a couple of times in fact at what she is speaking, the hope beginning to return to her eyes. Jana whispers: Yes. Yes we are different. We are better. We move to save lives Eluriel, not to consume them. Not to control people but to ensure democracy and the Republic. You trust yourself Eluriel. We all make mistakes in judgment at times. I tried to warn you, I did not know fully of him. I did not get a chance to speak to you once I learned or I would have. I do not know what secrets Mina may be hiding Eluriel. There is so much in this galaxy happening at all times. So much confusion and it is on purpose. *a hand reaches up to her arm* There is a presence here amongst us. Not the Jedi, but the other. For even as the Jedi have Masters, so do the dark ones. The Dark Master is strong, he struck me and nearly killed me in the same manners in which he will, and has tried to, kill Aljernic. All of this is at his bidding. We do not know who he is, or where he is. So we must hold what we know close to heart... or fail in all things." COMBAT: Caridris suddenly begins to choke. COMBAT: Caridris chokes. Asphyxiating spasms shreds him. Caridris collapses, critically injured. FORCE: You experience an amused feeling and cannot imagine why. Caridris stops screaming, his eyes clearing as he sees the stumps of his hands held in front of him. He looks to Mina and opens his mouth to speak, cheeks wet with tears when he suddenly reaches to his neck. He rises to his toes as he scratches at the throat, before falling to the floor, spasming with pain and trying desperately to gasp for air. Eluriel rushes across the room, past Jana, past Mina. She is blind to everything around her. She slides onto the floor next to Caridris. "What have you done!!?" she screams at Mina. She grabs his shoulders and stares at his eyes, her face has gone white. No more pussy-footing around the Chancellor. : "Are you yet so blind, Eluriel?!" Vairde booms, moving fast to Caridris. "Even with your own eyes you see me defend myself and yet you -think- for a second, I would do this?! DO YOU?" she bellows, moving to try to save the ex-Viceroy. "Open your eyes, you stupid woman! This is greater than he, or I! It is not in the power of the Jedi to use the Force to choke someone-- his Master does this to him to silence him!" : The Jedi Master shouts for her medical kit, moving to push air into Caridris' lungs. "If you need proof," she says, firmly-- "Ask Jana. She was in the same position as Caridris, as I was too." : Mina Vairde gets out her First Aid Kit and tries to stabilize Caridris's condition. But Caridris does not improve. FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and receive a vision: the smiling, serene green face of a tiny large-eared Jedi Master. You cannot tell where this vision comes from. "Enough." Jana's voice speaks calmly from where she stands, eyes on Mina. "Harsh words have no place in this room of light and peace. Still your tongue woman." She then calmly walks over towards where Eluriel is and places a hand on the Chancellor's shoulder. "Eluriel. There is little to nothing we can do as long as he is on Coruscant. Even then there is little hope, and you know I always seek out hope." The young man gazes up at Eluriel, bandaged arms falling away from his throat to reveal it already starting to bruise, his windpipe crushed by some mysterious force. Blood flecks his lips and starts flowing from his mouth. With terrible slowness, the light in his eyes fade and an empty shell is all that remains, staring sightlessly up at the chancellor. "Did you not just quit the Jedi Order, Jana?" Mina retorts, staring at the girl a moment-- shaking away something that invades her senses, her eyes shut tightly as her hands falter for a few moments, brought to her face... Eluriel drops her head. She snatches up Caridris's body and buries her head in his limp shoulder. Her sobs quickly subside. She is deathly still and silence for a moment. Then a scream bursts from her throat, even muffled by the body, it echoes around the room. Her fingers claw at his back as the scream continue to rebound off the walls as her voice finally chokes off. she then drops to the floor, clutching the body, as if all her energy has vanished in that one sound. Jana levels her eyes at Mina and speaks in a very calm tone towards her. "That is up to you to decide Vairde. Either way, your presence is not going to help. We must get off this world, and get the Chancellor of it as well." The Padawan/Jana/thing places a hand on Eluriel's shoulder, nothing more or less. "IF you cannot do that for me than find a knight who is going to do their duty at this moment." Eluriel raises her head, her face is blank as if she has felt nothing. She looks up at Jana. "All right," she says quietly. "Where are we going and why." "You wish a Knight," Mina says, standing, shaking her head and clearing it of the mist that has been bathed upon her by an unknown entity. She glances around the Chamber, a hand lifted and pointing at one. "Knight Dalo," Vairde says, whispers moving as a wave through the other robed figures. "Ready Persephone, immediately-- summon the Chancellor's Guard and have them meet us at the Public Spaceport. We are leaving. Now." : The rigid voice is turned upon Jana then, the general in the Jedi Master coming out. "Come here," she says, her hands slipped in the sleeves of her robes. "Anywhere." Jana whispers to Eluriel. "Anywhere that is not Coruscant... we will decide in route." The girl doesn't sound overly affectionate, simply speaking. She looks over at Mina and nods. A squeeze is given to Eluriel's shoulder as she walks over towards Mina. Eluriel stands up. She waits silently for the Jedi to tell her what to do. Her face is completely without expression. : Knights come to gently bundle the body, placing it atop the stretcher and moving it to the Persephone as per the Jedi Master's orders, pausing near Eluriel. As Jana approaches, there is a sea of emotion that burbles beneath the surface of her emerald gaze. : "Are you quite done?" she asks softly, arms opened for the girl. Jana blinks at Mina and tilts her head. There is the barest of expressions on her face, the slightest smirk but she nods her head slightly and moves forward, embracing the Master. For several moments it occurs then the girl straightens. "We must go Master, all of us. WE need to heal in both body and spirit. As does the Chancellor who needs ..." Jana pauses and looks at Eluriel, "Who needs hope. I know just the place." Wrapping her robed arms about Jana, a sure and strong embrace-- one that would bespeak a hope, an unyielding presense-- even as she is injured, akin with her Padawan in that respect. "Then we go," she murmurs, looking to the door and moving to guide her Padawan and the Chancellor, out. : "Summon all that you need, Chancellor; Persephone is landed at the Public Spaceport. If it is as Caridris said, and I believe it to be-- you are next." Category:January 2008 RP Logs